


taedium vitae

by fallenstar



Category: Placebo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenstar/pseuds/fallenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP inspired by Bubblegun</p>
            </blockquote>





	taedium vitae

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination smut! (also I dreamt I wrote this!)

No colour could better represent my tedium than this; _beige_. The entire room, from the walls to the carpet and the furniture sitting upon it; all are the same dreary shade. I slide onto the sofa, slouching with the weight of ennui.

“I’m bored,” I say for the umpteenth time.

He barely bothers to look up from his newspaper. I watch as he licks his thumb slowly, before turning the page with a flutter. The scent of grape bubblegum is wafted across the room; the smell reminds me of a lubricant I used to have.

I sprawl myself out across the sofa, sighing loudly. He still ignores me.

I rest my hand on my lower stomach and moan; his eyebrow twitches but his eyes remained glued to the pages.

My body burns with arousal but is heavy with lethargy. I consider crawling across the room and positioning myself between his spread legs. Too much effort, I decide.

I run my hand slowly up and down my inner thigh and watch as he blows a large purple bubble. It snaps loudly and he licks the gum from his lips. I want his mouth against mine; even more, I want to be inside it.

The rustling of paper gnaws into the silence; I pull the cushion from behind my head and hurl it at him, sending the broadsheet flying.

“Jesus! What the fuck, Brian!?”

He scowls at me, brow furrowed. I imagine him throwing me over his lap and spanking me. He shakes his head at me when I smirk; chewing his gum with focused motions.

“I’m bored,” I remind him.

He rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, so I’ve heard. What do you expect me to do about it?” He asks distractedly, bundling scrunched papers from the floor.   

“Blow me.”

He lets the broadsheet fall and turns to me, thinking he has misheard. He opens his mouth to ask but his eyes follow my arm downward to where my hand rests on my crotch.

I unzip my fly slowly and arch upwards as I pull myself out. He eyes widen as I stroke my length; he shifts forward in his seat.

I work myself with languid movements, gasping and writhing for his benefit. I watch him chew his lip, his gum apparently forgotten. He moves ever closer to the edge of his seat, eyes fixed.

“Please?” I ask, straining my voice.

He gulps, turning slightly to watch my face. I pant softly and plead with my eyes, lashes fluttering.

He finally rises to his feet and I bite back a smug grin.

He swoops down, straddling me; his lips pressed hard against mine. I open my mouth wide and massage his tongue with my own, his fruity flavour filling my mouth. He kisses me with fervour; I feel his gum against my cheek.

Impatient, I place my hands on his shoulders and push him away, steering him downwards. He shifts back obediently as I sit up, leaning against the arm of the sofa.

Suddenly alert with anticipation, I watch with bated breath as he kneels before me. He eyes my cock greedily, taking my shaft in one hand before sliding his tongue against the tip. I buck against him and he obliges, taking me in his mouth. I moan as he moves up and down, his lips tight around me.

His cheeks are hollowed as he sucks hard; his tongue adding extra pressure with every stroke. I throw my head back and run my hand through my hair, brushing the damp mess from my forehead.

I feel myself sink into the sofa; my muscles tensed, my mind blank. I twist and turn, gasp and groan.

I lurch forward and grab the back of his head, grasping a fistful of his hair as I push his head down.

He takes me to the back of his throat, then tightens his grip around my shaft as he pulls back, pumping harder. I whimper as he brings me to the edge of orgasm.

“Ste-” My voice catches as I cry his name.

I clamp my eyes shut and thrust against him, toes curling as I climax. He moves his mouth up slowly, milking every last drop from me.

Sated, I release my grip on his head. I stroke his cheek affectionately to convey my gratitude before collapsing back against the arm rest.

I sigh heavily.

“Still bored?”

I shake my head, smiling softly as I catch my breath. He smirks as he licks his lips.

He leans forward to smooth hair from my sweaty forehead, and then places a quick kiss on my temple. He glances down at the mangled newspaper on the floor.

“What am I supposed to do now you’ve ruined The Herald?”

“There’s plenty to do,” I say, echoing a sentiment he shared earlier, “Watch a movie, read a book, write a so-”

“ _Boring!_ ” he interrupts, leaning in closer. He kisses me lightly, his tongue brushing mine.

We part slowly; he sucks my lower lip as I pull away.

“Well, then what do you suggest?” I ask.

I tongue the gum in my mouth, then push it though my lips. He watches intently as the bubble grows bigger; suddenly, he pops it with his finger.

“Blow me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (tell me who you thought the other dude was, hehe! ;) )


End file.
